


The Little Things

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Damen's mama, Reminiscing, post Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent watches Damen's fingers curl around his, easily engulfing him. "It's hard to imagine you ever being small."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

"This garden?"

 

It's a prompt, and Damen smiles.

 

The garden is one built into the back of the Akielon palace at Ios, filled with flowering trees and stone benches and a lovely marble fountain, the air filled with the scent of jasmine and the sound of running water, the ocean roaring nearby.

 

"It was a favorite of my mother's," Damen says, his smile widening at the memory, drawing Laurent down to sit beside him on one of the benches.

 

"It's lovely," is all Laurent has to say, though he allows himself to be held close to Damen's side, even reaching out to slide his fingers along the hand Damen has placed between them.

 

"My father had it built especially for her," Damen is saying, gingerly pulling Laurent's hand into his. It's a wonder that he doesn't pull away. _Baby steps_ , Damen tells himself. "She used to bring me here quite often when I was small."

 

Laurent watches Damen's fingers curl around his, easily engulfing him. "It's hard to imagine you ever being small."

 

"Everyone starts small." The smile on Damen's face is warmer than the Akielon summer, and just the same, Laurent shivers.

 

"Yes." Laurent gives a little smile of his own then, glancing up to meet Damen's eyes. "Even kings."

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff. Just because :)
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
